elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Anaconda/@comment-70.199.128.44-20150116080210/@comment-50.38.245.253-20150120013607
It doesn't take all that long to grind out enough to buy the higher end ships. I just started about 7 days ago, I've got 46 hours into the game and I'm in a Type 9 (which I hate), with 107 million credits in assets. Another 18-20 hours and I'll have the Anaconda, but it will be used for trading since I have found the Python to be my all time favorite combat ship. I studied trading routes and tricks for lining up the starport entrances and such a few hours before I started playing. My path was the following: 1. Sidewinder bounty hunting until I could afford an outfitted Hauler. 2. Grabbed a copy of Slopey's Profit calc. I took only round trip trade routes that were within a single jump of the ship and gave at least 1000 credits profit per ton EACH WAY and traded until I could get into a Cobra Mk III. 3. Once in the Cobra, I made enough money to get into a Lakon 6 fairly quickly and worked up to an ASP, then Lakon 7. 4. Lakon 7 made money fast and I ended up in a Python outfitted for hauling. No worries about interdictions in the Python, you can smoke pretty much anyone after you. Plus the jump range and such are very good. Also the handling is awesome, Python handles like a smaller fighter. Python is the first ship that really starts to suck fuel though. The shorter the jump on your trade route the better. Or use a fuel scoop like I did, although it takes longer that way. 5. Went from Python to Lakon 9 at 90 million and upgraded the drive immediately to a B6, so I could make at least 10 LY jumps. BE FOREWARNED, NEVER jump into a ship before you have enough capitol for cargo racks, jump drive, insurance, and load or you risk losing everything you worked for. The Lakon 9 is a sitting duck that handles like a beached whale. Shields do not hold up for the FSD cooldown when you get interdicted, so an interdiction in this rig will cost 100k-600k in hull damage repairs. This thing sucks fuel like a top fuel dragster as well so you want a very short jump (~6-8LY) or fuel scoop. Average round trips in this rig will net about 4-5 mill an hour with 468 tons of cargo. 6. Anaconda is next but it will be a hauler only to make money to get my Python back. The Conda's that I've seen set up for hauling are awesome, just like the Python you dont have to worry about interdictions by either players or NPC's, they are faster, jump farther, and are much easier to dock than the Type 9. P.S. I have been downgrading all of my quipment on a ship to be traded in back to grade E before I sell the ship or trade up, It appears to give back some of the money for these components. Some of the veterans could probably confirm this for us, but it seems to work better than just selling or trading the ship outright.